ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Rachel Green
as Rachel Green]] Rachel Karen Green'official spelling, but occasionally spelled ''Greene in episodes. is a fictional character on the popular U.S. television sitcom Friends (1994–2004), played by Jennifer Aniston, who received an Emmy Award and a Golden Globe for her performances. Background Rachel first appears in the Pilot episode running into Central Perk in a rain-soaked wedding dress in search of her high school best friend Monica Geller, with whom she has evidently lost contact either during her university years or shortly after. Rachel, unlike Monica, was popular during high school. Prior to the series Rachel had fled her wedding to Barry Farber (or Barry Finkle, as he was initially known) having discovered she desired the gravy boat that she had been given as a wedding gift more than she desired Barry. Consequently, Rachel is stuck in a state of arrested development, an adult woman who emotionally has not outgrown adolescence. It is also revealed throughout the show that Rachel had a cat, a dog, a pony, a turtle, a hamster, and a tarantula while she was growing up. She also went to college, and was in the sorority Kappa Kappa Gamma. Rachel's parents are rich and generally cynical of her attempt at an independent life in the city. Her mother, played by Marlo Thomas, is comically snobbish and shows her lack of hands-on mothering skills when she offered to be the nanny to Rachel and Ross's baby. Her father, Dr. Green, who was played by Ron Leibman, is stern and intimidating, as seen in his behavior toward Ross when Ross and Rachel were dating, and again when Rachel revealed to him that she was pregnant. Rachel was born on May 5th, which is revealed when Gunther, manager of Central Perk, asks Rachel for her birthday. In comparison to her sisters, Rachel is the most grounded and down-to-earth Green daughter, although this only becomes evident after she moves in with Monica and becomes financially independent from her parents for the first time. Her sister Amy (played by Christina Applegate), is rude and shockingly tactless, while her other sister Jill (played by Reese Witherspoon), is spoilt and vain. Rachel's on-again/off-again relationship with Ross produced a daughter, Emma. Rachel's pregnancy was actually the second one of the group after Phoebe had acted as a surrogate to her brother's children. The show ends with Rachel and Ross getting back together after Rachel contemplated a move to Paris to work for Louis Vuitton. It is rumoured that they may have married again after the series finished (they drunkenly married on a trip to Las Vegas at the end of season 5). This is almost certainly confirmed by Joey in the season premiere of the spin-off, Joey, where he states that all his friends are married, settled and have started a family. Personality Rachel's personality evolves somewhat over the series. Early on, the focus is on her spoiled "daddy's girl" image, although later in the series, especially after having her baby, Rachel becomes less self-absorbed. However, she was still the friend most focused on image and could be selfish. She was often described as one of the most popular but also one of the snobbiest girls in school, and (Aniston's then-husband) Brad Pitt even once guest-starred as a jilted enemy from high school still angry at her treatment of him. Image-conscious Rachel had a nose job at some point when she was a teenager, which she claimed was due to a deviated septum. She mentioned having a deviated septum in the flashback of Thanksgiving 1987 but she had the nose job in 1988. Flashback episodes show the teenage Rachel with her much larger nose and the insinuation is that the operation was for image rather than necessity, a fact seemingly confirmed by a flippant comment from her sister Amy regarding Emma - "Do you ever worry that she's going to get your real nose?" (in which she does worry). After an unhappy stint as a waitress, she was encouraged by her friends to follow her interests into the world of high fashion. Her focus on image and fashion often came at the expense of any domestic skills or common knowledge, of which she was mocked for having little. In one episode, for example, she memorably used beef when making the group a trifle for Thanksgiving dessert after misreading the recipe (the pages were glued together). Another example is when Rachel thought a breast pump was a "beer bong for a baby." Relationships Ross Rachel is perhaps most famous for her turbulent relationship with Monica's older brother Ross Geller. Ross had apparently harbored a crush on Rachel since the ninth grade. When Rachel moved to the city, Ross tried to re-kindle his affection, but many things had got in the way. Rachel's ex-fiancé Barry and Paolo, an Italian man she met by chance in the hall of her apartment building during an electrical blackout, both vied for her affection during Ross' attempts to start a relationship with her. After this and a few other twist and turns they got together in "The One With the Prom Video." The relationship lasted for a year, however after an argument on their one-year anniversary over Rachel's non-stop working, Rachel suggested taking "a break." Ross, thinking that Rachel was ending the relationship, got so drunk that he slept with "the hot girl from the copy place," Chloe . When Rachel found out, she broke up with Ross in a scene that involved Ross and Rachel arguing in Monica's living room while the other four friends hid in Monica's bedroom without the duo's knowledge. The two fought for hours and ended after Rachel and soon after, Ross had already broke down in tears. The scene was so emotionally intense and overwhelming that both David Schwimmer and Jennifer Aniston really did start to cry near the end of the scene and even more after it was shot. From then on, the two shared an almost-on-again-almost-off-again relationship. When Phoebe fixes Ross up with her "bald friend Bonnie," Rachel is clearly jealous when she sees that Bonnie is no longer bald, and in fact has quite long hair. In the episode at the beach, Rachel convinces Bonnie to shave her head again. When Ross asks her why she did it, Rachel admits that it's because she still has feelings for him and finds it hard to see him with other women. While Ross is next door breaking up with Bonnie, Rachel pens a rather long letter to Ross ("18 pages, front and back!" as Ross repeatedly said throughout the episode), asking him to take full responsibility for their first break-up. However, Ross falls asleep while reading the letter, and later bluffs that he agrees with what the letter has to say. Afterwards, after reading the entire letter, which basically asks him if he will take responsibility for all the things that went wrong in their relationship, he finds out he strongly disagrees. He tries to swallow his pride and act like he accepts it; however, when the pair are in bed, and Rachel is saying she's glad she didn't accept her mother's advice ("once a cheater, always a cheater"), he finally snaps. A very loud "WE WERE ON A BREAK!" is heard being shouted by Ross from the bedroom, and they angrily break up again. Rachel's history of only realizing her true feelings for Ross when he meets another woman appears again when Ross is introduced to Emily (by Rachel who had other plans with a guy which didn't turn out), the niece of Rachel's boss at Bloomingdales. When Ross and Emily get engaged and plan a wedding in London, Rachel decides not to go, lying to Ross that she has to work, but admitting to Monica and Phoebe that the true reason for her absence is that watching Ross get married would be too difficult and painful. However, she later changes her mind and against the advice of Phoebe (who tried to chase her to stop her leaving, but is unable to do so as she is pregnant with the triplets at the time) she flies to London to tell Ross that she loves him and tries to stop the wedding. She arrives just in time to see Ross before the ceremony kissing Emily. When Rachel sees this, she realizes how much he really loves Emily, and that she cannot tell Ross her true feelings, so, instead gives Ross her blessing. This results in Ross saying Rachel's name instead of Emily's at the altar, much to Emily's horror. When Ross' new bride does not appear at the airport for their honeymoon a few days later, Ross instead invites Rachel to accompany him to Greece. However, Emily appears at the last minute, sees Rachel getting on the plane as Ross' companion, and runs away. Ross chases her, subsequently abandoning Rachel on the plane to Greece. When Rachel returns from Greece, she is determined to tell Ross what she didn't get a chance to tell him in London - that she still loves him. Despite Monica trying to talk her out of it, she tells him, but immediately realizes how funny it sounds, leaving a bemused Ross to consider the comical state of his marriage thus far. Later, on a trip to Las Vegas, the two get married after getting drunk together. The morning after, neither of them initially remember anything about the previous night, and are perplexed as to why they wake up in bed together. They only recall what happened when they meet the other friends downstairs in the hotel for breakfast. They later get a divorce after Ross lies to Rachel about already getting the marriage annulled.He keeps the marriage a secret to her for a long while because he wants to remain married to Rachel as he apparently cannot face being divorced for the third time. Phoebe believes the real reason he wants to keep his ties to her is because he still loves her. She even seeks the opinions of three strangers in the coffee house in hopes that Ross, upon hearing their take on the situation, will realize that he is still in fact in love with Rachel. However,Rachel finds out that he has not got a divorce, but they are unable to get an annulment, due to the big scene they make with the judge about the false information in the paper work and because they had a previous serious relationship. Consequently, they must file for a divorce, and when Rachel signs the paper's she admits that it was her idea to get married. At one point in time, Phoebe had all three backups with Joey, Chandler, and Ross, should Phoebe still be single at 40, she says she would marry one of them. Rachel also wanted to have a backup, and approached Ross saying if she and Ross remain single at 40, they'll marry each other. Ross tells Rachel that Phoebe was his backup, making Rachel mad at Phoebe for having more than one backup. In the end, Rachel's backup is Ross, while Phoebe's backup is Joey. Rachel and Ross had a baby at the end of Season 8, named Emma, who was conceived after a one-night stand during Season 7. Although Ross originally wanted to get married, they chose to remain just friends and live together to raise Emma (until after a big argument, after which Rachel moved back in with Joey). After Emma was born, in the final episode of Season 8, we are led to believe that Ross was about to propose to Rachel, at the same time as Joey accidentally proposes to Rachel. Throughout the beginning of Season 9, questions rose again by all of the friends about why Ross and Rachel wouldn't get together. In Season 10, Rachel gets fired from Ralph Lauren, and as she leaves the building with Ross she bumps into Mark and goes out with him for dinner. When she comes back to Monica's apartment after dinner, she tells everyone that he offered her a job... in Paris. Everyone is in shock but Ross is devastated, and Joey freaks out about how everything is changing and stresses out. Ross then goes to her work to convince her boss to offer her her job back. After several attempts she finally says yes to the offers. But when Rachel is telling Ross that she can stay in New York, he realizes that she really wants to go. At her going away party she says goodbye to everyone except Ross (Joey's goodbye leads him to nearly committing suicide off the building). This leads to a big fight between the two, with Ross yelling at her what he has to do to get a goodbye; "be best friends with her, have a baby with her," and because of all they've been through he can't believe this is how she wants to end things between them. Later, Rachel comes storming into Ross' apartment saying that it's too hard for her to say goodbye to him because every time she thinks of having to leave him, it makes her not want to go, because he matters the most to her. After the whole fight they end up kissing, and this leads to them sleeping together. In the morning, Ross thinks that they will get back together and is stunned when Rachel tells Ross "it was the perfect way to say goodbye," leaving Ross more upset. Just after she leaves for the airport, Ross goes after her with Phoebe but arrives at the wrong airport. Phoebe then drives as fast as her car can go, but even then she started to believe they wouldn't make it. So she calls Rachel and tells her to get off because of the "left phalange." Rachel is unconvinced and stays put, but her seat mate, who overhears everything, freaks out and tells everyone to get off. Seeing everyone doing this, Rachel gets off the plane too. When Ross finally arrives at the right airport, he runs to the gate, catches up with Rachel and tells her that he still loves her. Shocked and unsure of what to do, despite of what Ross confesses, Rachel gets on the plane anyway. Ross goes home heartbroken to find a message from Rachel telling him that she loves him and she wants to get off the plane, and then the line cuts off leaving Ross wondering if she gets off the plane. Rachel suddenly appears behind Ross and says 'I got off the plane,' as a reply to Ross after he repeatedly said "Did she get off the plane?!?" They kiss and get back together, this time for real, no more messing around and Rachel doesn't go to Paris. In the first episode of the spin-off, Joey, Joey hints that Ross and Rachel had surely married by saying that all of his friends are wed. Emma Geller-Green ♦ Born: May 16, 2002 Ross and Rachel's daughter, who is born in Season 8's episode, "The One Where Rachel Has a Baby, Part Two", Rachel's pregnancy having been revealed in the season finale of Season 7. The name Emma was originally chosen by Monica as the name she wanted to use for her future daughter. Before deciding on "Emma," Ross and Rachel had squabbled over several names like "Delilah" (nixed because Rachel felt it made her sound like "a Biblical whore") and "Ruth" (nixed after they realized that they would be having a "Little Baby Ruth") and Isabella (decided against because she simply "(didn't) feel like an Isabella). Earlier, in a Season 2 episode, Ross had stated his fondness for the name "Emily," but this was possibly ruled out after his failed marriage to his second wife, Emily. Rachel had some initial confusion about how to care for Emma and once sung her the risqué rap song "Baby Got Back" as the only way to make her laugh. But she proved to be a protective mother and was furious when her sister Amy had Emma's ears pierced without permission and kept calling her "Ella" and "Emmett," not to forget Emily. At first, Emma lives with both parents in Ross' apartment, but later, Rachel and Emma move in with Joey (after Rachel and Ross have a fight). In the series finale, her parents reconcile, and later it's hinted on ''Joey'' that all of Joey's friends do wed and settle down. Joey Later on in the series, Joey and Rachel have a brief relationship. In the episode "The One with the Donor," Phoebe learns about Rachel's feelings for Joey. Then in the episode "The One in Barbados, Part One," Ross and Charlie (his female work associate) discover that they have a lot in common, while Joey and Rachel discover their feelings for each other. Earlier on in the series, Joey was jealous of Chandler and Monica's love for each other, so he thought that he might be able to have a relationship with Rachel since they are already friends. Then in the episode "The One in Barbados, Part Two," Joey and Rachel finally decide they are going to be a couple.In the episode "The One Where Ross is Fine," Ross pretends to be fine with Rachel dating Joey, but really isn't, so he acts really crazy when he and Charlie decide that they were going to have a relationship and had Rachel and Joey over for a "Double Date." Later that episode, Ross said that he '''was really fine.In the episode "The One with Ross' Tan," Joey and Rachel decide that dating each other is too weird, with their attempts to go further than kissing hampered by their complete awareness that it is the other touching them, so they decided to be just friends. Monica Another friend Rachel was closest to was Monica, her friend since high school. In their high school years, it is revealed that Rachel was a popular cheerleader with a string of boyfriends, while Monica was her less attractive and overweight best friend. They lost contact for a number of years, but became close again when Rachel jilted Barry before their wedding and chose to move in with Monica. It is revealed that Monica didn't expect to become close friends with Rachel again, as during a flashback episode, set shortly before Rachel's scheduled wedding to Barry, Monica and Rachel have a chance encounter, resulting in Monica remarking: "Ten bucks says I'll never see that woman again in my life." During the period that they lived together the pair coexist in relative harmony, despite that Rachel is revealed to be a rather selfish roommate. This serves a source of tension between the two, such as in "The One With all the Wedding Dresses" where Monica displays her frustration as Rachel's purposeful avoidance of doing the dishes, so that Monica's compulsive nature will drive her do dishes herself. :Monica: Ugh, she’s Rachel upstairs not doing the dishes! And I tell ya something! I’m not doing them this time! I don’t care if those dishes sit in the sink until they’re all covered with—I’ll do them when I get home! This selfish, noncontributing roommate portrayal is furthered during the episodes where Monica/Rachel and Joey/Chandler switch apartments. Rachel is quite destitute at the loss of her "girl's apartment" and repeatedly complains despite Monica's attempts to make the apartment a nice place to live. Yet even with Rachel's distaste of the new apartment she does nothing to improve the situation, in "The One With Rachel's Crush" shows Monica struggling to bring a heavy buffer into the apartment. :The hallway between the apartments, Monica is lugging one of those floor polishing machines through the hallway. Rachel comes up the steps and stops when she sees Monica. :Rachel: Whoops. (Starts to go into Chandler and Joey’s.) Oh, hey, do you need help with that? :Monica: Nah, I got it. :Rachel: Ooh, I just feel bad, I never vacuum. (She goes into Chandler and Joey’s.) Despite any of these tensions the two display a true affinity to on another. As Monica tells Phoebe, Rachel has sweet little quirks, such as folding back the pages in catalogues of things she thinks Monica would like. She also leaves messages on the mirror when Monica takes a shower, and lets Monica borrow her hundred-plus pairs of boots. Rachel and Monica got on well as roommates as compared to Phoebe and Monica as Phoebe really could not stand Monica's clean organised ways at all. Their living situation lasted for the first 5 seasons until eventually Chandler moved in with Monica during Season 6. Rachel's moving out drew the two women to tears. Later, they had a near falling out when, on the day of Monica's engagement to Chandler, Monica caught Rachel and Ross kissing, and accused Rachel of always trying to "steal her thunder." This mirrors what Monica and Rachel's teenage relationship was presumably like, with Rachel always in the spotlight and Monica often being forgotten. It is assumed Monica becomes her sister in-law when it was hinted by Joey in the spin off that Rachel marries Ross. Phoebe Rachel's other best friend. Phoebe first met Rachel in the pilot episode when Rachel leaves Barry and comes to live with Monica In a season 5 episode "The One With The Kips", Phoebe and Rachel consider starting a new group of friends with Joey after Emily (Ross' wife at the time) demands that Ross doesn't see Rachel anymore. Rachel says "We can start a new group, you and me, we're the best ones" to which Phoebe responds "Okay. But let's try to get Joey." This never happened as Ross could not go without seeing Rachel and the group remained as it was. From seasons 6-7, Rachel and Phoebe lived together after Chandler and Monica moved in together at Monica's apartment. In "The One Where Ross Dates A Student", Phoebe and Rachel's apartment catches fire, causing Phoebe to temporarily live in Monica's apartment and Rachel to live in Joey's. Later on in "The One with the Holiday Armadillo", the apartment is fixed and Phoebe and Rachel decide to move back in, however the repair work left them with only one bedroom, so Phoebe decides to live there on her own while Rachel continues to live with Joey. In an early episode, Phoebe and Rachel go to get tattoos together. Though Rachel ends up getting a heart tattooed on her hip, Phoebe does not get the intended lily (for her mother, whose name was Lily) on her shoulder because she 'didn't know they did it with needles'. Rachel tried to convince her to get the tattoo, but the artist barely touched her with the needle before she ran off screaming. She now has a 'blue freckle' which she claims is 'the earth as (her) mother sees it from heaven'. Chandler Rachel and Chandler met in the 1980s when she was introduced to him through her best friend Monica's brother Ross. Their first meeting was at a Thanksgiving celebration at the Geller home,and again at Thanksgiving the following year. The pair met again at a party at Ross and Chandler's college in the winter of 1987, as revealed in the Season 10 episode "The One Where The Stripper Cries." At this party, Chandler and a drunk Rachel shared a kiss (but it was revealed that the only reason Chandler kissed Rachel was to get back at Ross for kissing a girl he liked). In 1993, they met again at a bar which would be torn down to make room for the gang's frequent hangout spot Central Perk. Rachel hadn't seen Monica, Ross, or Chandler since her days in high school. At the bar, Chandler overhears Rachel talking to some friends about how she wants to have one last night of meaningless sex before her marriage to Barry, and that she wants to have it with the first guy she lays her eyes on, which happens to be Chandler. They never did hook up, but Rachel did fantasize over him, regretting not letting him take her, but by this time it was too late. This was shown in the Season 3 episode "The One With The Flashback." At the start of the show, Rachel and Chandler would cross paths again, this time in 1994, when Rachel, having just left Barry at the altar, storms into Central Perk looking for Monica. Through the course of the series, Rachel and Chandler's relationship grows, and they share a close friendship, often consoling and confiding in one another; on one particular occasion they shared a stolen cheesecake with each other and concealed it from the others. Particularly in earlier seasons, they go out to lunch together a few times. The two have also set each other up on dates, although the results have been mixed; Chandler's first date with Rachel's boss Joanna ended because he thought she was too dull while their second date culminated in him being handcuffed to a chair in Joanna's office, while his subsequent attempt to set her up on a date with a co-worker went abysmally when he first claimed she only wanted a fling and later told the guy she was looking for a serious relationship. In the episode where Joey and Rachel go on a date, Joey asks Rachel who of the Friends she would punch if she were forced to. Rachel refuses to answer but when Joey prompts, "Chandler?" she replies, "Yeah but I don't know why." In the season 10 episode "The One With Rachel's Going Away Party," Chandler and Rachel share a strong private moment, and Chandler tells her that he loves her, and is going to miss her, and is sad that she's leaving for Paris, to which Rachel responds tearfully "I love you, too." Family Like all the main characters, Rachel has slight problems within her family. In a way quite reminiscent of Monica's mother, Mrs. Green has a way of being quite dominating and unpleasant without going too much overboard. She's also quite harsh when it comes to her opinions (such as, for instance, when she suggested moving into Ross's apartment after Emma's birth and saying that his "dinosaur things" belonged in the garbage). It is implied that Rachel was quite like Mrs. Green before she decided to turn things around and start a life in the city, running away from her marriage, whereas Mrs. Green actually got married to "her Barry." During her first visit, she actually says that Rachel's life is what she wants. Dr. Green, however, is quite a dominating but nonetheless equally harsh man when it comes to speaking. He's very concerned about discipline. He has a striking sense of sarcasm and what he deems right or wrong, but he's not afraid of spoiling his daughters (as shown in one episode when Rachel reveals that her father bought her "her own boat" to cheer her up after her "pony was sick"). However, when disagreeing with them, he disables their unlimited use of money. However, despite being quite generous when it comes to his daughters, he shares very little of his wealth with others, as reflected when he leaves a 2% tip at a restaurant after going out to eat with Rachel and Ross. Rachel's parents have had barely any love life, as they married for the sake of money; according to Rachel, they barely even spoke (except when they argued) and ended up getting divorced in Season 2. They could not be in the same room with each other, as shown when the Friends throw Rachel two birthday parties at the same time; one with Rachel's mother in Monica's apartment and one with her father in Joey and Chandler's. Rachel also has two sisters, Jill and Amy, with whom she has a typical sibling-rivalry relationship; when they were younger, they would constantly pull pranks on each other. Jill is supposedly her "favorite" sister, despite being extremely spoiled, and during her visit when their father decides to financially cut her off, Jill decides to start dating Ross, but ends up doing it to get back at Rachel (Only for Ross to cut it short because he didn't want to know that nothing could ever happen between him and Rachel). Unlike Jill, who at least found Ross "cute, but nerdy," Amy does not even recognize him and believes he's a falafel-seller. In spite of her tactless nature, it is also revealed that Amy is the "bitter" one, as questioned by Phoebe in the Thanksgiving episode in which Amy comes to spend the holidays with the Friends. Rachel also doesn't seem quite as close to Amy as to Jill; when Amy visits during Emma's first Thanksgiving in the ninth season, she only says Hi, but then tells her she came by to borrow a hair-straightener, and saying how "Emmett" is cute, then realizing the baby is a girl. In "The One with Rachel's Phone Number," some guys in a bar live in her grandmother's building. Her grandma's name is Ida Green and the mens' affectionate nickname for her is "Spuds". Rachel says that she has "no sense of personal space, kinda smells like chicken, looks like a potato--that's my bubbe!" This is another indication that the character is of Jewish descent; the word "bubbe" means "grandmother" in Yiddish. Career Rachel gets her first job as a waitress at Central Perk. She turns out to be hopeless, taking long breaks to sit with her friends and regularly mixing up orders. In the third season, after encouragement from Joey and Chandler she quits her coffee shop job to enter a career in fashion, working as a personal assistant at Fortunata Fashions. Later on, she gets a job as an assistant buyer at Bloomingdale's with the help of colleague Mark, but after Mark leaves and her boss Joanna dies, her department is closed out and she is demoted to personal shopper. She then becomes a buyer at Ralph Lauren, where she memorably has an affair with her assistant, Tag Jones. In a few episodes, when acquaintances are impressed by Rachel's occupation and query whether Rachel knows Ralph Lauren himself, she always says that she does. However, when they reply "really?" she admits she actually does not. In the final episodes of the last season, Rachel is fired from Ralph Lauren when her boss overhears her having a job interview with Gucci. She is then offered a lucrative job in Paris with Louis Vuitton by her ex-colleague Mark. Upset by Rachel's impending move to Paris, Ross, through bribery, manages to convince Rachel's old boss from Ralph Lauren to give Rachel her job back for more money than the offer in Paris. Initially, Rachel declines this offer and decides to accept the job with Louis Vuitton. However, she cancels her plans to leave New York after she realizes she is still in love with Ross. Surname Some inconsistency in the spelling of the surname has led to confusion as to the correct spelling. In the credits it is spelled as "Green" when referring to the surnames of her parents. However, within the show itself it has been spelled "Greene," including when her name was written on an invitation sent out by Ross and a subsequent RSVP. The name plate on her office door also says Greene. Also in the hospital, when Emma is in the caring room her name tag says "Greene". It is unknown if Rachel is Jewish or not, as she grew up in the same neighborhood as Ross and Monica, who are Jewish. Her religion may play a role in the spelling of her last name (Greene is usually a Jewish spelling). In interviews in the extras of the DVD set, the producers state that Rachel was based on the "Jewish princess from Long Island" stereotype, hence easier to assume that regardless of the spelling, Rachel is Jewish. quote: A Warner Bros. spokesperson revealed that "the religion of the characters on 'Friends' has never been established, but viewers can make the educated guess that Monica and Ross are half Jewish and that Rachel and her ex-fiance Barry are Jewish." The subtitles of the DVDs change: in the earliest seasons' DVDs it's spelled Greene, then changing it to Green. On the Warner Bros. Friends Official Website the biography on Jennifer Aniston states her characters name as Rachel GREEN. Birthday In the episode 'The One With Joey's New Girlfriend', Rachel tells Gunther that her birthday is May 5 (her birthday is celebrated in various episodes in May), but in another episode, a policeman looks at her driver's license and finds that she is an Aquarius, suggesting that her birthday lies between January 21 and February 19 (February 11 is Aniston's real birthday). Rachel confirms this, although this could be because she was trying to evade a traffic ticket and not because the police officer was actually correct. In "The One With The Fake Party" which aired March 13, 1998 Rachel says she is a 28-year-old cheerleader, which would make her birth year 1969, the same year as Monica's, and one year younger than Ross and Chandler, coinciding with several flashback episodes throughout the series. That also makes the May 5 date more plausible, as she would turn 29 on May 5, 1998. There are some further inconsistencies. In 2001 (The One Where They All Turn Thirty), she celebrates her 30th birthday, implying a birth year of 1971. It is revealed in that episode that she is the youngest of the six friends, as the others had already turned 30 and were relating their birthdays. Production *Two of Jennifer Aniston's real life partners portrayed characters on the show: Tate Donovan as Rachel's boyfriend Joshua during the fourth season and then-husband Brad Pitt as Will, a high school classmate whose intense dislike of Rachel was revealed when he came to Thanksgiving dinner in "The One with the Rumor." Category:Friends characters Category:Fictional people in fashion Category:Fictional waiting staff Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional cheerleaders Category:Fictional characters from New York City Category:1994 introductions